Not What You Think
by Klaine's Love
Summary: "Dean came home earlier this day. He shouldn't have. " Basically, my attempt at some funny Destiel/Sabriel ... Not sure it's good, so please, tell me.


**Hi guys ! So, this is the first time I try to write in English, so if there are mistakes (and I'm pretty sure there are mistakes), please tell me ^^**

**This is also the first time I write Destiel (and Sabriel) so .. Yeah, I don't know ...**

**And sorry for the title, I really wasn't inspired ^^'**

**Anyway, here it is, please tell me what you've think of it so review, please ? ^^**

"Cas ! Baby, where are you ? I have something to tell you !"

Dean came home earlier this day. He shouldn't have. He was impatient to see his boyfriend, so he almost ran into the house and when he entered, the first thing he heard was whimpers. Not sure he heard right, he walked further into the place and almost had a heart attack when he heard yells.

"Oh my God ! Yes !"

It was Castiel's voice. Or Dean really wanted to see him and confused voices. Dean didn't what to do. He stayed there for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes.

"YES ! Don't stop !"

This time, Dean immediately recognized Sam's voice. Which was really weird ... What was his brother doing with his boyfriend ? Or to him ? Dean started to really worry.

"Oh my God Sam ! You're so good at this ! I'm almost there ! YES !"

It was too much. Dean ran to where the yells came from and finally saw his brother and his boyfriend. On the floor. Hugging.

"What the fuck are you two doing ?! Castiel, are you cheating on me ? With my brother ?! And you Sam, are you cheating on Gabriel ?! How long has this been going on ?"

Sam and Castiel disentangled themselves and looked at Dean with confused looks.

"What are you talking about baby ?" Asked Cas.

"Oh don't give me this 'baby' shit ! I saw you two hugging on the floor and I heard you yell !"

"Well, we did hug and we did yell .. But I don't understand why this bother you .. I mean, it's not the first time we do this .." Said Sam, raising one eyebrow.

"And you say it like it's normal ! Wait until I tell Gabe about this. We'll see if you're still so proud." Said Dean, looking disgusted.

"What are you talking about baby ?" Desperately asked Cas, walking towards Dean, trying to reach him but his boyfriend jerked away from the touch.

"Don't touch me ! And don't talk to me !"

"Wow guys ! What is this noise ?"

"Ah Gabriel ! I found your boyfriend and mine hugging on the floor ! Don't you find it suspect ?"

"I can't believe it !" Yelled Gabriel.

"Yeah, neither can I !"

Dean was pissed off but when Gabriel suddenly started to laugh, he looked more confused than ever.

"Why are you laughing ? It's awful !"

"I can't believe it, it's too precious ! You think our boyfriends are cheating on us, don't you ? And with each other !"

"WHAT ?!" Yelled Castiel and Sam at the same time, before laughing too.

Dean looked even more confused, if it was even possible.

"OK, what's going on here ? What were you two doing hugging on the floor if you weren't ... You know."

"Oh baby, it's not what you think." Said Castiel, smiling to his boyfriend and reaching towards him to hug him.

"We were just playing Mario Kart on the wii together." Smiled Sam, amused by this mistake.

Dean looked at Cas, and saw him smiling too. He was so embarrassed. But it wasn't his fault ! He just loved his boyfriend so much that he couldn't help but constantly imagine the worst.  
"Oh .. I'm sorry baby." Said Dean, before kissing Cas, who happily returned the kiss.

"You wanna play with us ? We can do me and Gabe against you and Cas ?" Said Sam, who was in Gabriel's arms.

"OK, but don't cry when we'll win." Answered Dean, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we'll see that. But the losers will have to cook tonight." Challenged his brother.

"Deal."

The boys sat on the couch and started to play. And to yell. Loudly. Really loudly. At the end, Castiel and Dean kissed fiercely and Sam and Gabriel went into the kitchen. Not without kissing first, of course. And Castiel and Dean went into their room. And yelled again. Just not for the same reasons.

**So ? Did you like it ? Did you hate it ? Please, review and tell me.**

**(And again, sorry if there are mistakes ^^')**


End file.
